dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of locations in Dragon Quest IV
The following is a list of locations in Dragon Quest IV. Chapter 1 * Burland: A kingdom on the northern continent, and the capital city thereof. Start point for the first chapter. * Strathbaile Burrow: A tunnel connecting Burland with Straithbaile. * Strathbaile: A village to the north of Burland, across a river. It has the only school in the Dragon Quest series. In the first chapter several children have gone missing. In the fifth chapter, one can receive strange dreams by staying at the inn. * Hidden Playground: An underground * Straithbaile Tower: A tower just west of Straithbaile. Chapter 2 * Zamoksva: A castle on the continent to the northwest. It is the starting point for Chapter 2. Its inhabitants disappear at the end of Chapter Two. * Zalenagrad: A castle town next to Zamoksva. There is a large church whose door is magically locked, so it cannot be entered in Chapter 2. * Taborov: Northeast of Zamoksva Castle, a small village in the valley. The villagers regularly perform sacrifices to the monsters. * Vrenor: A town on the northeast coast of Zamoksva's continent. The fake Princess can be rescued here. * Vault of Vrenor: An important item is hidden in this cave. * Desert Bazaar: The bazaar is traditionally held in the deserts of southern Zamoksva. In Chapter 5 of the remake, it becomes the site of the immigrant town. * Birdsong Tower: It is said that elves prepare birdsong nectar in this peninsula tower. * Endor: A castle and town to the southeast of the continent of Santeem. Public events such as martial arts competitions and weddings are held in the Coliseum at the rear of the castle. The casino is in the basement of the town pub. Chapter 3 * Lakanaba: A town far to the north of Endor, on the opposite shore from Frenor. Original home of Torneko's family. Start point for the third chapter. * Cave North of Lakanaba: A cave said to contain a steel strongbox. * Reginhart: A bewitched village between Lakanaba & Ballymoral. * Ballymoral: A castle to the north of Endor. Initially not on good terms with Endor, but this later changed thanks to Torneko's intervention. * Cave of the Silver Statuette: A cavern northeast on Endor said to contain a priceless statuette. Chapter 4 * Laissez Fayre: A town in the far southwest of the continent ruled by King Leo, located southwest of the town at the southern end of the continent. It is the starting point for the fourth chapter, since Mara and Nara work here. * Aubout du Monde: A northern village, where Mara and Nara grew up. * Cave West of Aubout du Monde: A cavern to the west of Aubout du Monde, where Oojam went in hiding. * Havre Léon: A seaport on the north coast of King Leo's continent. Ships set sail from here to Endor. * Palais de Léon: The castle of King Leo. Its heraldic emblem features a golden lion's head, and is mounted inside the port and the castle. The door is heavily locked; it cannot be opened by normal means. * Mamon: A mining town to the west of Havre Léon; the mine emits a noxious gas, which eventually drives the town into ruin. In the fourth chapter, the twins can only go halfway through the mine, but in the fifth chapter the miners break through to the sanctuary of the Lord of the Underworld. Chapter 5 * Hero's Hometown: A quiet, unnamed village west of Burland, on the other side of the mountain. The protagonist was raised by the people of the village, but it is ruined by the hand of Psaro the Manslayer. It is the starting point of the fifth chapter. * Casabranca: A castle south of the hero's village and east of Endor. Parties of adventurers begin their journey to defeat the Lord of the Underworld here. * Bath: A town famed for its hot springs, it is on the south side of the great desert. The inn is also the grave of the town hero Ruvas. * Porthtrunnel: A port to the south of Aneaux. But the shipbuilding industry is temporarily stalled, because the ships keep sinking due to the cursed beacon emitted from the lighthouse to the east. * Mintos: A town on the northern part of the southeast continent. Its main attraction is a large inn, owned by Hilton. * Parthenia: The country to the south of Mintos. It is the only place where a special kind of medicinal herb, the Padekia, is grown. The castle town is dedicated to farming this herb. The last remaining herbs are in a nearby cave, but are guarded by demons, to the dismay of the inhabitants. * Dunplundrin: A small village on the coast of the island south of Santeem. It was originally founded by pirates, and is now inhabited by their descendants. The coastline is different at day than at night. * Canalot: A castle town to the north of Zamoksva. It is built on water, and its inhabitants use gondolas to travel. One gondola is a Weapons Store. The king has offered a reward to whoever can make him laugh. * Femiscyra: A castle to the east of Burland, surrounded by mountains. It is inhabited almost exclusively by women (except for the priest in the temple). It has been sealed off by a volcano eruption. * Rosehill: A town of elves and animals, to the south of Femiscyra. Rosalie lives in a tower, but the only way to talk to her is to defeat her guardian. The village animals are able to speak, thanks to the Secret of Evolution. * Riverton: A village on a riverbank on an island far to the south. One cannot reach the village without a ship, and, unusually, the ship can enter the village. One of the inhabitants is researching a balloon. * Diabolic Hall: A castle to the east of Riverton, it is full of monsters, led by Deathpizarro. Talking to the monsters inside will lead to automatic combat, if the party appears to be human. There are several humans imprisoned in the dungeons. * El Forado: A village inhabited by elves and foxes, nestled in the roots of the World Tree. It is a short distance to the east of Mintos, at the top of a rocky mountain. The balloon will be needed to visit. * The Azimuth: A town on a mysterious island near the center of the world. It is said to be the nearest town to Zenithia, but it's also closest to Nadiria. One of the inhabitants believes he can hear the voice of God coming from the heavens. * Stairway to Zenithia: A tower stretching up to the heavens, south of Gottside. The Castle Zenithia can be reached from its top, but only by those who have a right to be there. The layout is very different in the remake than in the original version. * The Sky Castle Zenithia: A floating castle. It is ruled by the Zenithian Dragon, and is inhabited by elves and winged skypeople. * Heaven's Haven: A small shrine in Nadiria. The inhabitant is a former native of Zenithia. * Psaro's Castle: A shadowy castle in the center of the world. It is surrounded by a magical barrier that prevents access to all but the monsters. Psaro himself is found the top of a mountain accessed through the backdoor of the castle. Category:Location lists Category:Dragon Quest IV lists *